Every day across the globe, countless numbers of people will enjoy a hot or cold beverage and oftentimes in so doing—a certain amount of condensation will form upon the exterior surface of the beverage cup. In such circumstances, a significant number of the aforementioned people will employ the use of a coaster to keep the condensation from wetting the surface beneath the beverage cup. While the traditional coaster may prevent water damage to the surface upon which it is placed—the water is nevertheless wasted.
One common use of water is to keep a house plant hydrated. Were there a way for an environmentally conscientious individual to utilize condensation from a beverage cup to water a house plant—most if not all would readily employ such a method. The plant hydrating coaster provides such a solution by permitting a user to channel condensation into a potted plant below the coaster in a way that is efficient and cost effective manner.